Tiene que ser Pecado
by Kanna Asakura
Summary: Un corazón confundido puede ocasiónar grandes problemas. Pero aún más el descubrimiento de una nueva palabra: Pecado YohxAnnaxHao Capítulo V Disculpen la demora!
1. Comienzo

**Dedicatoria: **_A toda esa bola de locas que me ayudan a sobrevivir en este "_Planet Hell_",… a mi misma._

**.: Tiene que ser pecado :.**

Capítulo I: Comienzo

La pensión se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio mientras depositaba sus llaves sobre la mesa del comedor.

Con pereza deslizo la mirada por la habitación, el tatami tradicional que cubría el suelo contrastaba con todos aquellos muebles occidentales.

Suspiró.

2 años. Hacia dos años que no respiraba el aroma que solo podía apreciarse en los lugares más remotos, alejados casi del bullicio de la ciudad.

Con un movimiento de cabeza deshizo la coleta dejando caer su cabello rubio sobre sus hombros. El vestido rosa pálido que lucia le hacia parecer una cualquiera.

"Anna, no seas amargada…llevas mas de 2 años sin verse" Le había dicho con picardía Jun aquella mañana antes de abandonar su modesto departamento en Shangai.

"¿Yoh...?" Su rostro se ruborizo notablemente al pronunciar el nombre de su prometido.

Le parecía una tarea difícil tratar de imaginar el aspecto del chico en aquel momento. Teniendo en cuenta su propia apariencia actual imaginaba que el chico estaría completamente cambiado.

Se examinó en el espejo de cuerpo entero colocado sobre una de las paredes.

Definitivamente había dejado atrás su figura adolescente. Tenía 18 años, y su cuerpo delgado por fin le producía una pecaminosa satisfacción ante el espejo.

Se podría decir que había sido bastante popular durante la Preparatoria. Del grupo intelectual, los que no le rinden a nadie.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por aquellas paredes que albergaban tantas memorias de su infancia.

Fijó la vista en la primera habitación a la derecha, la suya. Se encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes de estirar el brazo para deslizarla sintió una punzada de curiosidad, la cual provenía directamente de la puerta de la habitación que reconmoción como la de su prometido.

Solo sería una mirada¿Qué de malo había en eso?

Dio media vuelta y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Yoh. Que le gustaba, que hacia…Quería saberlo todo.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Apenas y dio unos pasos y pudo percibir el dulce aroma de fragancia para hombre que exhalaba cada una de las cuatro paredes del cuarto.

Le producía una extraña sensación embriagante…aquel aroma, era completamente diferente al que había percibido en el chico el día que se despidieron en le aeropuerto de Tokio.

Sensei Kino había conseguido una beca para ella en una de las mas prestigiosas universidades de China, una temporada sola no le venia mal…además necesitaba reflexionar sobre algunas cosas.

Recordaba la expresión de decepción en el rostro del shaman cuando dio media vuelta para tomar el avión que los alejaría por 2 años.

Le había pedido, suplicado…que no se fuera, que la necesitaba. Había tomado aliento pare responder y se había marchado.

También estaban todas esas cartas que se había negado a responder, en las cuales le pedía de favor que contestara.

Era algo difícil de explicar. Había comenzado más de 100 veces cartas dedicadas al chico, tratando de explicarle lo difícil que había sido aquella despedida para ella.

Que se encontraba confundida con toda aquel montón de sentimientos que se había jurado no volver a sentir por nadie después del abandono de sus queridos padres.

Sus sonrisas, los halagos…hacían que los nervios se apoderaran de ella cada vez que le dirigía la palabra.

Tomó una de sus camisas y la apretó contra su pecho. En verdad le excitaba la sola presencia de saberse en el cuarto del castaño.

Le hubiera sido fácil ir e entregarse a alguno de aquellos chicos que corrían detrás de ella. Solo un rato de placer y un beso de despedida.

Pero había aguardado, esperando el momento de regresar a casa y volver a encontrarse con el joven con el que uniría de su vida…

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir su mano deslizarse por su anatomía, cediendo al mínimo placer que podía otorgarse a si misma.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe provocándole un sobresalto, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del castaño, que la observaba complacido.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la figura de el joven, cuya camisa sin mangas dejaba apreciar unos perfectos brazos con una musculatura envidiable. Su rostro tenía un porte elegante y seguro.

"Yoh, yo…" Empezó pero no logró continuar.

El chico dio un paso hacia delante y sus ojos brillaron con una lujuria contenida mientras se deslizaba con lentitud la lengua por encima de los labios, y solo entonces pudo apreciar la larga melena castaña que caía con sensualidad sobre la espalda del joven.

Aquella no era la habitación de Yoh…

Era de Hao.

**Continuará…**

_Comentarios:_

_Bueno…espero que les haya gustado….les prometo que de aquí en adelante va a haber mucha pasión entre estos tres personajes._

_También los capítulos serán mucho mas largos teniendo en cuenta que este, el primero es bastante corto._

_Sobre con quien se va ha quedar Anna…pues en realidad ni yo estoy segura de eso… las dos parejas son predilectas mías. Supongo que eso lo decidirán ustedes._

_Agradezco cualquier comentario que quieran enviarme, y pido de favor a toda persona que se anime a leer esto que me deje un review. Chao!_

_Kanna _


	2. Special Needs

**.: Tiene que ser pecado :.**

Capítulo II: Special Needs

"Asakura Hao" El nombre del chico se escapó de sus labios en un susurro mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada.

"Cuanto tiempo Anita, casi ni te reconozco…" El moreno sonrió mientras meneaba su larga cabellera con orgullo.

"¿Qué……haces aquí?"

El tono de su voz se elevó. Ahora que se sabía en el cuarto del mayor de los Asakura un intenso nerviosismo empezaba a abrumarla.

El joven sonrió para sus adentros al ver reflejados en el rostro de la sacerdotisa todos los extraños cambios que le producían su sola presencia.

También estaba su cuerpo…lo tenía simplemente anonadado, se encontraba recorriendo cada curva de la rubia con la mirada sin poder despegar la vista de ella.

Las cejas de la chica se arquearon en señal de enojo mientras un resoplido de disgusto escapaba de sus labios. ¿Quién se creía que era para entrar en su casa y mirarla de esa forma tan descarada?

"Sabes, esta también es mi casa"

El joven caminó con seguridad y se dejo caer sobre una de las mullidas sillas frente a ella. Verle ahí delante después de tanto tiempo le producía una extraña exaltación.

El amo del fuego sonreía profundamente. No lo había tomado por sorpresa la presencia de la rubia en sus aposentos. Había sentido su esencia desde el momento en que cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Tu casa…? Por favor…" Su presencia la desconcertaba. Yoh no habría podido…No, no lo hubiera hecho…

"Soy una Asakura" Dijo. Su voz estaba cargada de un falso orgullo, la sonrisa cínica típica ya de el se hacia visible en su rostro "Además…alguien tenia que hacerle compañía a Yoh"

"Y Tu Hao…decidiste sacrificarte"

"Exacto" Respondió.

Ah, en verdad le producía una gran molestia el comportamiento superior de Hao.

Suspiró. Si hacia una hora alguien le hubiera asegurado que el castaño seguía vivo habría asentido sarcásticamente. 4 años sin rastros de el…si hubiese planeado regresar ya lo hubiera hecho antes, pensaba.

Por otra parte, recordaba con claridad su primer encuentro en aquel desierto, y todo el tormento que pudo apreciar en la misma mirada que la observaba sin decir nada en estos momentos.

El era la única persona que le había opuesto ante ella, la única.

Hao buscó la mirada de la chica. Sus ojos negros lo habían cautivado aún en la infancia, y la recién estrenada belleza de la Itako lo excitaba.

Necesitaba probarla, sentirla. No había mujer que se resistiera a el, ni ninguna que valiera la pena… pero ella, Anna Kyouyama, era diferente.

Las mejillas de la joven se cubrieron de un carmesí intenso ante la mirada penetrante de Hao fija en ella. Sus ojos brillaban con deseo, mientras sus misteriosas pupilas giraban por encima de su corto vestido.

"Eres Hermosa" Un susurro se escapó de los labios del chico, que formaban una sonrisa.

Las palabras del shaman de fuego la hicieron dudar. Nunca había recibido nada parecido a un piropo, teniendo en cuenta el miedo que Yoh le había tenido toda la adolescencia.

"Baka"

"No Anita, lo digo totalmente en serio…" Hao había dado señales de querer ponerse de pie, pero en su lugar había seguido sentado frente a ella sonriendo profundamente.

"¿Se puede saber que te parece tan divertido?" La Itako le hablo seriamente, mientras el chico parecía divertirse de lo lindo.

"Tu" Pronunció. "Simplemente me encanta ver el efecto de mis palabras en ti Anita"

Podía ver el desconcierto y el enojo que le provocaban sus palabras a la sacerdotisa. Le divertía enormemente comprobar hasta que cierto punto tenía poder sobre ella, además, verla enojada hacia que sintiera aún mas atracción hacia ella.

Se puso de pie. Le parecía un sacrificio dejarla para el tonto de Yoh…el no sabría tratarla como merecía…no la amaría como el.

Anna dio un paso hacia atrás. Su instinto le decía que nada bueno podía salir de todo aquello. Hao parecía dispuesto a desnudarla con la mirada cosa que, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Lo vio avanzar hacia ella aún más. Acto que la obligo a retroceder, tenia al chico mas cerca de lo que había esta con el nunca.

Ahh¡Como le odiaba! Con su voz y cuerpo tan sensual. Espera, no podía sentirse atraída hacia él, no le podía estar pasando.

Pero al verle ahí ante ella, viendo sus ojos reflejados en los suyos, la hacían pensar…en…en…Fuego.

En el calor al que tendría acceso su piel a rozarse con la piel caoba del castaño. Se parecía tanto a Yoh, más sin embargo había algo mas, y es algo le hacia ver mas…hombre.

La mirada inocente de Yoh, contrastaba completamente con la del amo del fuego. Que en estos momentos la examinaba con sus interminables ojos negros.

Ella también lo miró y tuvo la sensación de que Hao trataba de hipnotizarla, intentó alejarse, pues había algo en él, que le alteraba y revolvía todo en su interior, que le hacía desear el roce de su piel, la hacía desear y desear... ser tocada por aquellas grandes y firmes manos al parecer el lo sabía.

"Que pasa Anna¿Es que ahora me tienes miedo?" El tono burlón de su voz hizo temblar de ira a la sacerdotisa.

"No te ilusiones" Su voz trataba de mantener su tono frío y seco habitual. Tratando por todos los medios de no flagelar ante el. "¿Se puede saber que es lo que esperas obtener de mi?"

"Todo"

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, siquiera de elevar su mano para plantarle una bofetada. Simplemente se quedo ahí, sin moverse, mientras el la empujaba con fuerza hacia la pared, ejerciendo presión sobre sus muñecas.

Juntando sus cuerpos en un forzado abrazo que elevó con rapidez la temperatura de sus cuerpos, alimentando su deseo.

Hao la rodeó con los brazos apretando su cuerpo sobre el propio, forzando a la Itako a mantenerse a su lado. Si tan solo hubiese sido suya desde un principio nada de aquello tendría que ser así…

Buscó su mirada, Anna lo veía con frialdad al tiempo que hacia inútiles esfuerzos por separarse de el. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, lentamente. Sus ojos se obscurecieron por el deseo de hacerla suya.

Su mirada se clavó en los labios rosas que rogaban por ser tomados. Se estaba muriendo de ganas de poseerlos, no lo pensó mucho, se inclinó sobre ella, y la besó.

Primero lentamente, saboreando su sabor vainilla mientras se aferraba a su cintura. Disfrutando de su unión con ella, de la pureza de sus labios siendo profanada por los propios aún cuando esta aplicaba resistencia. Cediendo poco a poco al contacto de sus bocas.

Poco a Poco Anna fue correspondiendo a los besos de Hao, era la primera vez que la besaban, su primer beso. Nunca había experimentado algo como aquello…tan íntimo.

Le resultaba placentera y terriblemente excitante la piel caliente del amo del fuego sobre la suya, tentándola, invocándola a dejarse llevar por el al tiempo en que entreabría la boca instintivamente para sentir la lengua de Hao entrar y danzar con la suya.

Sabia que estaba mal¡Era el Hermano de su Prometido, Y aún así no podía dejar de besarlo.

Deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hao, profundizando así el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Podía sentir el suave roce de sus pechos por encima del pecho del castaño, mientras sus manos se movían en círculos acariciando la nuca del joven, deslizándose por la perfecta musculatura del chico.

Las manos del Hao se deslizaban con habilidad sobre su cuerpo, memorizando cada una de las curvas de la chica. Apretando con suavidad su piel tensa bajo el vestido.

Plantando pequeños besos sobre la rubia cabellera de la sacerdotisa al tiempo que disfrutaba enormemente las caricias que le otorgaba por encima del cuello.

La haría gozar, la haría olvidarse de Yoh. Seria su mujer, La mujer de Hao Asakura.

"Te deseo…" Sus palabras, un susurro, se dejaron escuchar mientras hacia a un lado los tirantes del vestido para apoderarse de su hombro derecho.

Sus manos se posaron sobre los Pechos de la sacerdotisa y no pidió permiso para acariciarlos con fuerza con una de sus manos libres. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por los pezones erectos de la joven arrancándole pequeños suspiros de placer…

"Anna…"

Pronunció su nombre al mismo tiempo que la levantaba a la altura de su cintura, presionándola con delicadeza sobre la pared. Mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba por debajo de su vestido rosado.

Lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba disfrutando todo roce con el cuerpo del shaman más poderoso del mundo. Respirando su aliento a fuego, mientras sus piernas se ceñían al cuerpo del joven...ya nada más importaba, nada…

La besaba…la sacerdotisa por fin le pertenecía, tal como debía haber sido siempre. Tal como hacia 500 años, y en ese momento. Seria mujer gracias a el, para el. No dejaría que su hermano le pusiera las manos encima.

Era suya, la amaba.

La tomó por las piernas al tiempo que sus cuerpos caían abrazados por encima de su cama occidental.

Los besos parecían ya no ser suficiente, y el constante movimiento de las manos del joven por sus muslos y piernas la estaba volviendo loca…lo deseaba…tenerlo cerca de ella se convertía en una necesidad especial.

"Yoh, ella es Anna Kyouyama. Será tu prometida"

El eco de una conversación se filtro en su mente al momento en que Hao se deshacía de su camisa dejando ver sus marcados músculos. Volvieron a unir sus labios ahora con desesperación saboreando su necesidad de estar juntos.

"No te vayas Anna, te necesito…" La voz de Yoh se resonó con fuerza en su interior. ¿Por qué pensaba en el en aquel momento, justo cuando se encontraba entregándose a otro hombre?

Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, amaba a Yoh…o al menos eso había pensado hacia una hora entes de verse acorralada por el mayor de los Asakura. Lo estaba traicionando, desgarrando su amor.

El la amaba, iban a casarse. Y lo que ella hacia era cambiar aquellos sentimientos por el oscuro placer que el joven le estaba proporcionaba.

Deseaba detenerlo, dejar de sentirlo por encima de ella. Librarse de su aroma que cubría ahora su blanca piel.

"Detente" Su voz sonó débil "Por favor…" Un susurró, una suplica no escuchada por el.

"Hao yo no…" Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un gemido al tiempo que el joven se apoderaba de su cuello con frenesí, mordiendo con sensualidad su lóbulo izquierdo.

"Shhhhh…no digas nada"

Una sonrisa de dolor se forjo en su rostro mientras una mano se aventuraba por debajo de su falda. Ahora que estaba consiente de nuevo las caricias del joven le producían un sentimiento de culpabilidad fuera de lo común.

"_Yoh…" _

Una gruesa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla antes de volver sentir el contacto de los labios del joven sobre su piel.

**Continuará……**

_Comentarios: _

_¡Hola!_

_Pues primero que nada¡Perdón a todas las que me pidieron YohxAnna, les prometo mucho de esta pareja en el siguiente capitulo, pero este ya estaba planeado..._

_Sobre este capítulo, pues he de decir que fue mi primer lime…y recibí la ayuda de mi amiga **Sele Kiev**. Mas que nada quise expresar los sentimientos de una persona cuando se deja llevar por las hormonas...En este caso Anna (Espero firmemente no haberla dejado como una cualquiera... TT)_

_El título es de una canción de Placebo...si han visto el video saben por que me ayudo a inspirarme…_

_Gracias por sus reviews a_**Akisukis shadowcat, Stacie-Yuka, Selenne Kiev, Raven Solitude, Sayo, Leticia Margoth, k-Andrea, Gothic-Punki, Anglo, Berchis, Valita Kyoyama, Harumina, Keiko-sk, y Merrick Black. **

_En verdad aprecio mucho sus mensajes, así que no se queden sin enviarme un review. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda… (Eso o que Aki-chan y Stacie me den un manazo…)_

_Kanna _


	3. 30 Minutes

**.: Tiene que ser pecado :.**

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide…  
_

Capítulo III: Thirty Minutes

El moreno se alejó de ella con brusquedad calmando su agitada respiración por todo lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Sentía como la frustración y la rabia se apoderaban de sus sentidos, como recorrían cada pliegue de su ser cual el mas mortífero de los venenos…; Su mirada se centro en el techo conteniendo las finas lágrimas que se agolpaban sobre sus ojos.

"Yoh"

Ese nombre… el de su hermano, había vuelto a ser el nombre de su maldito hermano el que había vuelto a deshacer sus deseos, si tan solo esos labios hubieran pronunciado el suyo…

Volvió la mirada, buscando respuesta en las gemas negras de ella, que se escondían por debajo de su cabello.

"¡Maldita sea Anna!" Le gritó mientras fijaba su mirada en el tatami del cuarto, dándole la espalda.

La rubia Itako se quedó observando fijamente el torso del joven. Ni en sus más torcidos sueños habría imaginado estar en una situación similar con el hermano de su prometido ni con ningún otro hombre que no fuera Yoh Asakura.

Ella no lo había dicho a propósito, ni pensaba que era con Yoh con quien estaba, simplemente los pensamientos de Yoh se cruzaron en su mente...

Sin darse cuenta un sinfín de lágrimas silenciosas surcaron su rostro. Tal vez el número de años que habían transcurrido desde el último momento que llorase provocaba que todas y cada una de las lágrimas acumuladas durante años se desbordaran por sus mejillas.

No sabia bien por que llorar, tal vez por Yoh que le había declarado su amor incondicional y al que había traicionado sin miramientos, o por si misma por haberse permitido el desear y el tocar a ese joven que le daba la espalda.

Y en un momento se descubrió llorando por el, por el amo del fuego, por Hao.

Mientras fijaba la mirada por unos minutos en la espalda aún desnuda de su compañero. Sabiendo que para el no era más de un objeto para satisfacer su deseo, su obsesión…

Fueron unos segundos, unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, pero bruscamente se aparto de el mientras se dedicaba a limpiar los largos caminos de rimel negro que se dibujaban sobre su rostro, acomodando con agresividad su corto vestido, tratando de protegerse del roce con el Asakura de nuevo.

"¿Ya te vas?" Hao la miró con odio mientras se ponía también de pie "No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de todo lo que hicimos..."

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero nunca vas a volver a tocarme…" Quiso gritar en el mismo momento en que sus palabras, cortantes, escaparon por su garganta.

"Pues no te escuche quejarte" Le respondió con cinismo "Hasta me atrevería a decir que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo"

"Eres un desgraciado Hao" Le respondió mientras le dedicaba la mas fría de sus miradas "Como desearía que hubieras sido Yoh…"

El solo se dedicó a mirarla, lenta y compulsivamente. Tratando por todos los medios de no enloquecer de ira ante tal declaración. Odio las palabras de la Itako, pero se odio aún más a si mismo por hacerse repetir aquella frase mentalmente varias veces.

La tomó por las muñecas y la azotó contra la pared, sintió una punzada de dolor en toda la espalda mientras insultos entrecortados escapaban de sus labios.

"Piensa lo que quieras Anna, si quieres anda y ve a contárselo a Yoh aunque yo en tu lugar no esperaría su perdón" Una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro aún cuando su semblante permanecía serio.

"¡Suéltame ya animal!" Los insultos de Anna solo parecían motivarlo mas, haciendo que doblara la fuerza con la que detenía a la Itako haciendo que esta forjara muecas de dolor.

Y volvió a besarla. Esta vez sin sentimientos, solo con la terquedad de sentir a la joven pertenecerle otra vez. Forzando su boca a recibir su calida lengua de nuevo, volviendo a saborear la cavidad de la joven aún cuando esta ponía todo de sí para deshacerse de el.

"¡Ahhhhhh!"

Se separó de ella con brusquedad y en su rostro se podía leer claramente una suave mueca de dolor. Anna había hundido sus dientes sobre su labio inferior lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo sangrar.

"Te dije que me soltaras" Exclamó al tiempo que salía de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando al joven con la mirada cargada de ira mientras se deslizaba la lengua sobre el labio saboreando el liquido carmesí que emanaba de la deliciosa herida.

"_Este Anna, es tu primer pecado_"

-------------------

No supo cuando dejo de correr, simplemente fue diminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que estos se pararon en seco.

Giró la mirada a su alrededor, como aquel que mira por primera vez.

Debían ser mas de las 7 se dijo. El cielo estaba cubierto de suaves tonos púrpuras que bañaban su tez pálida y acentuaban el tono rubio de sus cabellos.

Se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿En que había estado pensando?

Estaba perdida. Perdida entre el calor de brazos de Hao que tanto había deseado hacia menos de lo que quería creer, perdida entre el calido brillo de los ojos castaños de su Yoh cuando le sonreía por las mañanas y le preguntaba que tal había dormido.

Entre el pasado y el presente, entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre las ganas de dejarlo todo y seguir sus instintos y el sentimiento de culpa que le producía el arrepentimiento…

Se preguntaba porque le habia gritado, podría haberle explicado que era el quien ocupaba sus pensamientos. Hacerle entender, dejarse abrazar y entre abrir los labios reclamando un beso para aclarar las dudas del shaman de fuego. No había querido, simplemente había vuelto a negarse sentir.

Había sido esa la razón por la cual se había alejado de la pensión durante tanto tiempo, ese temor a sus propios deseos lo que la había hecho huir de ese lugar sin despedirse.

Pero había vuelto, y con ella el despertar de sentimientos dormidos que creía ya olvidados.

Quería a Yoh…

Pero se abría entregado sin miramientos a Hao…

Le pacía cruelmente irónico el destino, perversamente hermoso.

Estaba atrapada entre un juego de hermanos, atada a los gemelos Asakura como nunca se atavió a imaginar. Le costaba pensar en que acabaría aquello, pero parte de si misma deseaba dejarse llevar solo para saber en que terminaría todo…

Unos brazos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros obligándola a encarar de nuevo esa mirada dulce que tanto había extrañado.

Y por segunda vez en esa noche, sus labios se entreabrieron para pronunciar un nombre ya antes repetido durante unos segundos antes de ser acallados por su beso.

------------------------------

Había estado escuchando la radio mas de una hora, sentado sobre las lapidas cuyos nombres sabia de memoria. No por nada el cementerio se había convertido en su lugar preferido.

Dos años llevaba yendo a ese lugar diariamente, a despejar su mente, a impedirse recodar.

A descansar se las palabras irónicas de su hermano mayor acerca de su irresponsabilidad. Cómo lo odiaba, Odiaba su forma de hablar, su manera de hacerlo sentir inferior en todo momento, lo odiaba por recordarle que Anna lo había abandonado hacia ya tiempo y no había habido ni una sola respuesta a sus cientos de cartas.

Sonrió con amargura mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su Discman y cambian apresuradamente la canción. Una balada…algo triste, eso era lo que buscaba.

Tarareó por lo bajo las primeras líneas mientras metía las manos en los bocillos de su pantalón.

Hacía más de 6 meses que no sabía nada de sus amigos, el último encuentro no había sido lo que esperaba.

Olvida

Sonríe

Recuerda

_**Anna…**_

Suspiró pausadamente mientras sus ojos se dilataban por la sorpresa. Era ella…no su imaginación, no esta vez…

Habría jurado reconocer ese cabello rubio entre una multitud, esa silueta delgada, frágil que te abraza con su fuerza aún si no se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos.

Era su Anita la mujer que se encontraba frente a el, la del vestido rosa y cuya mirada se perdía en sus pensamientos. Quiso reír, quiso llorar de pura y ansiada felicidad pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue a caminar torpemente hacia ella, pasos lentos, silenciosos.

Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros blancos y sus dedos acariciaron su piel aterciopelada antes de aplicar un poco de fuerza par darle la vuelta.

Deslizó la mirada por su fino rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. ..

"Yoh…."

La voz de la joven sonó dulce contra sus oídos, y se negó a aceptar el tono de confusión que expresaba la misma, e impidiendo escuchar algo más su mano se posó con delicadeza sobre la mejilla de la Itako antes de unir sus labios con los propios.

Se sentía en las nubes. La estaba besando, y ella correspondía a su beso. Saboreó sus labios sabor vainilla mientras sus brazos la atrapaban en un posesivo abrazo.

Se separaron y se dedicó a estudiar el brillo opaco de sus ojos negros.

"Volviste…" Dijo mientras sus labios se deslizaban y plantaban un suave y casto beso sobre su cabello rubio, y si hubiera sido mas atento hubiera podido advertir las marcas de dientes que se dibujaban sobre el cuello de la sacerdotisa. "Te amo"

No le respondió, ella solo se dedicó a asentir.

**Continuará…**

_Comentarios:_

_No hay palabras que me hagan merecer su perdón, tarde siglos en actualizar. Espero que todavía les queden ganas de leer este fic que su servidora tardó casi 5 meses en actualizar._

_Fue un capítulo triste, más que nada emocional. Disculpas a todos aquellos que querían el final del Lemon._

_Muchas gracias a toda la gente que se molesta en leer este fic y a todos los que mandaron sus comentarios para el capítulo 2. _

_Ahí tuvieron un poquitin de YohxAnna, y del rollo en el que se va a ver metida Anna por estar entre los dos Asakura._

_MANDEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!_

_Juro y perjuro actualizar pronto. Saludos a mi amiga Aki-chan que me hizo ver hoy que podía y tenía que continuar esto. A ti este capítulo._

_Un beso a todos,_

_Kanna Asakura._


	4. Arrancacorazónes

**Dedicatoria:**_ A Aki.chan que es la única que en realidad tiene fe en mi, siento mucho que sea tan corto, pero me costó bastante exprimir esto._

**.: Tiene que ser Pecado :.**

Más, dame un poco más. Quiero intoxicarme en vos…

Capítulo IV: Arrancacorazónes

"¿Viste a Hao?"

Quiso desviar la mirada pero Yoh la veía demasiado fijamente para intentar disimular el sobresalto que había tenido al escuchar de nuevo aquel nombre.

"Lo sé, a mi también me pareció increíble que permaneciera con vida"

"Si…"

Estaban sentados en el parque, abrazados. No estaba segura del tiempo que llevaban así desde que le robara aquel inesperado beso. Se sentía tranquila, quería sonreír pero sus labios estaban marcados y extrañaban el sabor de otra boca, no tan dulce, pero embriagadora.

"La abuela lo envió aquí, parece que sentía manía por las nuevas aprendices" Suspiró el castaño mientras la atraía mas a su cintura "Ha cambiado, pero hay cosas que no pueden olvidarse fácilmente"

"Yoh…"

"¿Si, Anita?

"Todas tus cartas, hasta las últimas, las guarde todas" Un beso rápido fue dado en una de las pálidas mejillas de la sacerdotisa que se pintaron de un rosa cálido.

"Te amo, te quiero, te adoro, no sabes cuanto soñé con este momento"

"Yo también…"

No era mentir, simplemente era adornar un poco la verdad.

"Aquella tarde, cuando te fuiste…realmente creí que no volverías" La mirada de Yoh se volvió triste, obscura.

"Yo también lo creí por un tiempo…" Le contestó ella.

"Sabes, HoroHoro esta comprometido con una chica de su pueblo, recibí un mensaje suyo hace menos de una semana"

"Lo sé, vivía con los Tao, y ya sabes como es Jun de psicópata con relación a los noviazgos"

"Sobre nuestro compromiso… si tu quieres… yo…" El Shaman King se sonrojó con delicadeza, tenía que preguntarle, ahora que cumplían la mayoría de edad podían casarse…si lo deseaban.

El silencio se hizo presente, pues ella no supo que responder. Había anhelado tanto tiempo su casamiento que ahora le parecía algo completamente raro, un matrimonio arreglado…

"Si quiero"

Yoh la tomo por la barbilla y depositó en sus labios un dulce beso, sus ojos castaños brillaban con amor mientras la atraía a si mismo.

Se parecían tanto, Yoh y Hao, que no pudo evitar pensar en otra cosa. Que a uno lo amaba, que a otro… ya ni ella estaba segura.

Y quiso sonreír pero esta se deshizo en sus labios pues su sangre empezó a hervir, y su piel lentamente a sentir el escozor de el fuego.

SU presencia.

Vigilándola…

Enfureció¿así que había decidido espiarla? Ese desgraciado…no sabía lo que se proponía pero una idea descabellada le pasó por la mente, una dulce venganza…

Sus manos acariciaron el cuello del menor de los Asakura.

_-Vete…_

La nota mental no tardó en regresar con una respuesta.

_-Si piensas asustarme con eso esta muy equivocada muñeca. _

_-Siempre es un placer charlar contigo Asakura Hao._

"Vámonos de aquí…" Las palabras sonaron roncas y los ojos de Yoh se agrandaron.

Eso había sonado…si había oído bien, había sido un… un…

"¡Yoh!"

Gemido.

"Ya es tarde…" Yoh se puso de pié y le ofreció su mano y la atrajo hacia el.

Había anochecido y hacía frió haciendo que tuviera que aferrarse a sus dos brazos, así que se puso de pie y caminó abrazada al hombre de su vida mientras sentía la profunda mirada del shaman de fuego fija sobre ellos.

-----------------------------

"¿Esta ya todo listo, Opacho?"

El Shaman de Fuego se dirigió a su pequeño acompañante de tono seco y distante.

"Sí"

"Espero que mis saludos a la Aldea Apache sean bien recibidos"

"¿Puedo preguntar acaso que clase de ataque piensa realizar esta vez?

Las gemas negras del moreno se llenaron del tormento de un alma cansada, más de mil años de la búsqueda de aquel maldito poder. Dio un vistazo a todas las personas congregadas ahí: Lackiff, Kanna Bismarch, Marion Phauana, Matilda Matisse, Zan-Ching, Turbine, Peyote, Bloken, el siempre fiel Opacho; y finalmente Nichrom

"Esta vez no sólo busco arrebatarle el trono queridos amigos…"

Sobre la mesa, la imagen cada uno de los integrantes de el jurado del torneo de los Shamanes se veían, junto con los rostros de sus queridos abuelos.

Él oráculo había anunciado el inicio de la pelea, pero el tonto de su hermano aún no se había percatado de eso.

"Ya ha comenzado amo Hao"

Entre llamas este desapareció mientras un susurro escapaba de sus labios.

"Perfecto, Mátenlos a todos"

------------------------

"_Quiero estar contigo, ahora…"_

Las paredes desnudas del Holiday Inn se ensombrecieron al momento en que Yoh Asakura se deshizo de la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación.

Traía la camiseta abierta a la altura del pecho y con su única mano libre se aferraba a la delicada cintura de su prometida.

Por más que intentaba no lograba comprender la actitud de la Itako y no era que no lo intentase, Anna ahí, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el ajetreo de sus castas caricias, suya.

Tal como siempre la quiso, rendida ante él.

Sus respiraciones viajaban a compás, al igual que sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro. Anna desvió la mirada mientras sus piernas se ceñían sobre el cuerpo de él tendido sobre la cama.

"Te amo"

La culpa se hizo presente, pues no respondió solo se inclinó para recibir el cálido beso de los labios del castaño. La lengua de el no tardó en danzar con la suya al mismo que sus manos acariciaban sus hombros con cariño y delicadeza.

Tan diferente a Hao…

Se reprochó por la comparación, pero cada caricia era compartida con una memoria, un gemido ya antes escuchado.

Tembló ante el tacto de la mano de Yoh sobre sus muslos mientras se abría paso por debajo de su vestido. Sus labios se separaron para posarse en cuello y encajar los dientes con cuidado, haciendo que el joven se arqueara de sorpresa.

El corazón del muchacho latía descontrolado; la amaba y si Anna hacia esto entonces… ella también debía amarlo.

Sus ropas no tardaron en olvidarse, primero las de ella luego las suyas. Las pupilas castañas se mancharon de lujuria ante la visión de la anatomía femenina, simplemente perfecta.

Se miraron atentamente, y se recorrieron mutuamente los cuerpos. Mientras se perdían entre sus besos y reacciones.

**Yoh, Yoh… **

Su espalda se arqueó al sentir las manos de él sobre sus pechos, acariciando sus anatomías con delicadeza al principio para después apretar con fuerza al tiempo en que su lengua delineaba las coronas de las mismas.

Hubo un instante en que las caricias del moreno llegaron a la intimidad de la itako. Caricias que se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas, caricias que poco tardaron en elevar la temperatura en su cuerpo, tensándolo y provocándole espasmos que la hicieron aferrarse con fuerza a aquel hombre que parecía no querer alejar sus traviesas manos de aquel lugar.

"Más rápido" Pidió mientras los dedos de el Shaman King palpaban con delicadeza.

Un beso, otro, y otro más.

Y sus posiciones cambiaron.

Yoh Asakura tembló ante los labios expertos de su bella prometida recorriendo su abdomen en línea descendiente. Con las manos, acarició su cabello rubio mientras la chica seguía su camino.

-_Agghghhh_…

Su boca se apoderó de su hombría con una pecaminosa lentitud, alternando con pequeños lametazos. Palabras profanas escaparon de los labios de su prometido como respuesta a cada una de sus toques.

Rápido

Al ritmo de una penetración.

La mirada divertida de la chica busco la castaña mientras sus labios recibían la tan aclamada lengua del otro.

La Itako se deshizo sobre la cama, mientras su prometido se recargaba sobre ella, y le depositaba un casto beso sobre los labios.

"¿Segura?"

Anna sonrió haciéndole saber que lo deseaba, lo necesitaba en ella, cuando las caricias ya no fueron suficientes para el calor de sus cuerpos. Y él entro, suavemente, enterrándose dentro de la silueta femenina.

Él dolor de la virginidad perdida se hizo presente, pero fue callado con los labios de su amante, que besaron las lágrimas que se deslizaron sobre las ruborizadas mejillas de la rubia.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan placentero. Las caderas de la joven se mecían al compás de los movimientos de su joven acompañante buscando más contacto.

"Oh, Yoh... Yoohhhh!..."

Tuvo que respirar agitada mientras las emociones se desbordaban.

Ella se aferró más a Yoh en un abrazo, recibió los besos del moreno en su cuello y le acarició el rostro humedeciéndose con el sudor de ambos.

Los movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidos hasta que llegaron a su clímax dejando salir un sonoro gemido de parte de ella y un respiro cansado de él.

Nuevamente la recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama y se separó completamente de ella dejando caer su cuerpo a un lado de su amante abrazándola por la cintura y cubriéndose a ambos con las sábanas arrugadas; la observó respirar agitada tal como él, y colocó un fugaz beso sobre su cabello rubio y liso.

Una frágil sonrisa se dibujo sobre los labios de la sacerdotisa mientras sentía aquella presencia formada de fuego demasiado cerca.

_¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto hao, cariño?_

Pudo ver la mirada del Shaman de Fuego cargada de odio hacia ella, hacia su hermano.

_-Este es tu segundo pecado Anita…_

"_Eres mía, no debiste haber olvidado eso"_

**Continuará**_…_


	5. Mía

**.: Tiene que ser pecado :.**

No sabe donde está, aunque reconoce que el calor y la sed que la agobian tienen que provenir de las altas temperaturas de un desierto. Esta descalza y los finos granos de arena se encargan de colarse entre los dedos de sus pies.

Reconoce que de un momento a otro todo se pondrá oscuro, y sus manos tantearán en la oscuridad en busca de alguna dirección. Su cuerpo se estremece con anticipación, lo esta esperando, lo desea, por eso no se sorprende cuando un par de manos poderosas se cierran sobre su cintura atrayéndola hacia la locura.

No tiene miedo, después de todo es este el mismo sueño que la agobia una y otra vez desde que se decidió en regresar a Japón. La traviesa lengua se desliza por la cavidad de su oído, succiona el pálido cuello, delinea su mandíbula.

_El Calor..._

Ahora lo siente hervir en cada poro de su ser. Le llena las entrañas, le nubla la visión. No puede resistirse porque él esta hecho de calor y sus manos por su cuerpo son como brasas deshaciendo su ropa, quemándole el corazón. ¡Qué fácil es entregarse para ella! Que fácil se ha vuelto de derretir...

Se rinde a sus instintos cuando las manos se cierran en sus muslos y la tumban sobre la áspera arena, encaja las uñas en su espalda morena cuando esos labios y esa lengua trazan un camino descendente y se dedican a palpar en su interior. Quiere ser suya, quiere pertenecerle, maldita sea, quiere terminar.

A su alrededor todo se desvanece, el mundo gira a su alrededor. Sabe que es cuestión de minutos, tal vez de menos. Debe asegurarse de avanzar un paso más en esa visita como procura hacerlo en todas.

Después, como frío y calor, belleza y tempestad, los labios de él vuelven a unirse con los suyos con magnetismo mientras la reclaman con posesión y violencia.

Más y más, todo a su alrededor sigue desvaneciéndose.

Le dice adiós al desierto, al desconocido de los ojos castaños, a ese extraño que la hace gozar y con quien todas las noches peca al dejarse someter una y otra vez.

"Anna..."

"_Sayonara...Hao"_

Capítulo V: Mía

A su lado Yoh la observa con esos ojos castaños suyos inyectados de amor y preocupación. Le gustaría poder decir algo, pero tiene en sus labios el sabor amargo del abrupto despertar.

"¿Anita?"

"Un poco más de tiempo...un poco..."

Se da la vuelta y se decide volver a dormir. Aprieta los párpados para mantenerlos cerrados, suma su mente al mas profundo estado de concentración, pero todo es inútil, los múltiples besos de Yoh sobre sus cabellos dorados la inundan de impotencia de y de un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"Es tarde, Ren y Jun ya están aquí"

Las palabras del moreno tardan en ser procesadas por su cerebro, que necesita otra dosis más de sueño, de un poco más de tiempo para fantasear.

Pero ellos ya están ahí, y hace más de tres meses que no los abraza que no los insulta, que no los...

"Rápido, muévete" Sus labios se estamparon sobre la mejilla colorada de su enamorado de la misma manera en las suyas se tiñeron de rojo violentamente al darse cuenta de la desnudez con la que se ha puesto de pié. _"Mierda"_

"¡Tamao¡Tamao!"

Los pasos apresurados se escucharon por toda la casa hasta detenerse con un estallido frente a su recámara. La primera cosa que hizo al decidir que permanecería en la pensión, fue mandar llamar a la jovencita para que se hiciera cargo de todo lo concerniente a los trabajos del hogar. Después de todo ella había vuelto para convertirse en la señora de esa casa, no en alguna criada más.

"Recibe a Jun y a Ren con el desayuno, prepara sus recámaras, prepara el agua para mi baño y no se te ocurra olvidar de supervisar los entrenamientos que Yoh ya debería de haber terminado"

Lo había dicho sin respirar mientras sus manos se movían compulsivamente hacia el castaño que le facilitaba su ropa con mecánicos movimientos mientras le sonreía con dulzura. Claro que el último comentario le sentó como un balde de agua fría que le heló hasta la sonrisa y le detuvo el corazón.

"Estee..."

Anna lo miró a los ojos, a esas orbes castañas con las que tanto soñaba y con las que despierta no podía dejarse de reprochar. Se acercó a el con movimientos rápidos y unió sus labios hasta que tubo la lengua del shaman atravesada hasta la garganta.

"Descuida, voy a tomar un baño y ya tendrás suficiente tiempo para haber comenzado a entrenar"

Yoh le sonrió anonadado mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta con el cabello revuelto y sus ropas bajo el brazo. La amaba, dios sabía cuanto la amaba, y frunciendo el seño ante la espada de Harusame, sólo el sabia hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para realizar su sueño, para convertirla en una reina.

El mensaje del oráculo había llegado hacía más de 3 meses, desde aquella mañana en que los grandes espíritus habían decidido devolverle a su corazón. Era conciso y bastante breve: "_Todos los sobrevivientes de la última ronda del Shaman Fight estaban convidados a encontrar en un plazo de seis meses la aldea de los apaches para la consumación del torneo" _

Bueno, no tan breve...pero después de 7 años de silencio único que él les pedía a esos apaches malagradecidos era alguna explicación...después de haberles salvado el pellejo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

En el comedor Ren y Jun Tao conversaban animadamente con Amidamaru, su espíritu acompañante les platicaba entre susurros la extraña aparición de la Srta. Anna y la extraña desaparición hasta los confines de la tierra del mismísimo Hao.

"¿Podría estar muerto?"

La pregunta iba dirigida a él que había permanecido del otro lado de la puerta para escuchar los pormenores de la conversación. Abrió la puerta y encaró a los hermanos no daba cuenta ni del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que les vio.

Habían cambiado, después de todo la gente cambia. Jun seguía siendo la misma mujerona de curvas perfectas y frivolidad transpirable. La única diferencia era la ropa occidental que se le veía bastante bien (Unos pantalones negros con una blusa color pasión bastante escotada) y su pelo ahora largo corriendo en cascada a través de su espalda.

Ren por el contrario había crecido hasta conseguir convertirse en un hombre de dimensiones enormes, alto y musculoso con un aire glacial y de poder. Yoh se fijó en sus ojos, tan confundidos y atormentados los mismos que lo habían motivado de adolescente a ayudarlo derrotar a su padre.

"Lo dudo. Después de todo, ya lo dimos todos por muerto alguna vez"

Jun se mordió los labios antes de decidirse a hablar "Me parece todo demasiado sospechoso, su desaparición, la renovación del torneo" les dirigió a los dos una mirada lánguida "Si ese mal nacido vuelve con esa estúpida ideología de..."

"_No_"

"¿No?" Ren la había silenciado con un sencillo movimiento de mano.

"Hay algo más, después de todo, habría tenido oportunidades de más para acabar con Yoh mientras compartían el mismo techo"

El moreno carraspeó para intervenir. "Su poder espiritual es nulo, la abuela se encargó de analizar y erradicar cualquier muestra de poder que hubiese podido mantenerse en él."

Esto Anna ya se lo olía, pero nunca se había sentido lo bastante cómoda para preguntar. Ahora, sumándose a la conversación desde la entrada de la puerta.

"¿Y el espíritu del fuego?"

Ella había sido testigo de su poder, de su mirada penetrante siguiéndola a todo lugar durante los primeros días. Oía su voz en todas partes, sus reclamos, sus susurros de amante. Y el calor..._oh el calor_ que la invadía entonces tenía que provenir de los poderes espirituales del shaman.

"Destruido, aniquilado. Se cree que los dioses lo absorbieron como intercambio para perdonarle la vida"

"**Imposible" **

La seguridad de su afirmación los dejó a todos pensativos.

Ren habló "De cualquier manera el torneo esta cerca, y con Hao o sin él tendremos que reunir a los demás o embarcarnos nosotros por separado" a manera en que hablaba sus ojos escrutaban los de Anna con compulsión. ¿Qué había cambiado en ella?

Se la notaba tranquila, casi feliz, casi...había algo oscuro en su mirada, algo que se propagaba día con día adueñándose de sus sentidos como una quimera. Yoh no era tan perceptivo hacia ella, parecía no haber notado algo aún.

"Llamaré a HoroHoro, después de todo Ryu y Chocolove ya hace años que han perdido el interés en pelear"

"¿Así que ese tonto ainu aún tiene deseos de convertir este planeta en un inútil campo de plantas?"

"Sí" Respondió Yoh "Es la segunda de sus prioridades hasta el momento"

Tamao entro al salón con una bandeja de té y una caja de diferentes cookies americanas. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven dotada de gracia y unos enormes ojos sinceros.

Se acercó y se aseguró de que fuera Yoh el primero que tomara de todo, aún bajo la molesta mirada de la Srta. Anna.

"¿La segunda?"

Ren lo miró con confusión

"No te estarás olvidando de su boda"

La tormenta en sus ojos dorados creció hasta convertirse en un huracán que trató de disimular a los demás, pero Anna escarbó en su mirada de la misma manera en que el lo había hecho con la suya momentos atrás.

"No...no tenía ni idea"

-----------------------

Yoh salió a correr los 13 kilómetros que le faltaban para concluir su rutina de entrenamiento. Jun loca al notar entre las ropas holgadas de la pelirrosada el asomo de un hermoso cuerpo de mujer la había tomado como rehén y había huido hacia la plaza comercial sin siquiera pedirle el permiso.

Eso sólo los dejaba a ella y Ren solos, frente a frente y a cada uno con un sinfín de preguntas que hacerse.

"Suéltalo"

Era una de las cosas que en su huída la habían acercado más a él. Era directo, hablaba con sinceridad y sin miramientos. Y aún así vacilo en comenzar a desmenuzar su verdad.

"Vine aquí porque estaba enamorada de Yoh, sabes que huí a Japón presa de mis propios sentimientos hacia él, es por eso que decidí regresar para casarme...pero no amo a Yoh, estuve enamorada de un ideal todo este tiempo, esto es un engaño, mi cuerpo reacciona mecánicamente a él tan sólo porque así le siento a el otro a mi lado...a H-Hao"

"¿Cuándo comenzó todo?" Ren no la juzgaba, sólo la invitaba a continuar.

"El día de mi llegada a Japón" Contestó dando unos mordiscos a una galleta de chocolate "Nos vimos aquí y al principio creí que estaba viendo a Yoh, me provocó para después poder tomarme por la fuerza"

"¿Te acostaste con él?"

"Dijo que me amaba"

"No has respondido a mi pregunta"

"No, no me acosté con él. Mi conciencia me daba martillazos en la cabeza, en ese momento de estupidez le llamé Yoh. Se puso como loco"

El shaman pareció meditar sus palabras antes de continuar "Bueno, después de todo es lo menos que se puede esperar de gente como él"

Ella frunció el ceño "¿A que te refieres?"

"Piénsalo Anna, todo ese odio canalizado hacia Yoh en esta vida. El hermano que le robó todo lo que por derecho y herencia le pertenecía...hasta tú" Hizo una pausa y continuó.

" ¿Y si ese odio se hubiera convertido en amor? Después de perseguir sus ideales hasta la locura, era de esperarse que amara con la misma intensidad, la misma entrega, hasta la mismísima locura"

"¿Así que le crees?"

"No tengo razón alguna para pensar lo contrario"

"Es un psicópata, desalmado, mentiroso, manipulador..."

"¿Lo amas?"

"Es complicado, mi compromiso con Yoh...estoy atada de manos, además...jugué sucio con él entregándome a Yoh después de rechazarlo, tal vez tenga que ver con su desaparición"

"Puedes luchar"

Eso llevó a la rubia a darle un giro a la conversación. "¿Lucharías tú?"

"Mi causa está perdida, escuchaste las palabras de Yoh, el ya me olvidó y yo...sería mejor que hiciese lo mismo"

Percibió la amargura en sus palabras mientras la mirada del chino se perdía en el horizonte de la ventana.

"Nunca creí que tu de entre todos te dieras por vencido"

"Fue él el que no creyó en lo nuestro, el que nunca pudo aceptar que amaba a alguien como yo. A un hombre" Sonrió con pesadez "Lo mejor para él era que encontrara un chica con la que tener montones de críos que corran por sus campos"

"Él te ama Ren, de la misma manera en que tu lo amas a él"

"Me gustaría creer que es así, pero el mundo no se forma con esperanzas ni con fantasías. No puedo vivir esperando el día en que toque a mi puerta y me permita que lo ame"

Anna lo observó con cuidado, a ese hombre a simple vista sin sentimientos que en ese momento le abría su corazón, y se juró que le devolvería la alegría, porque se lo merecía como amigo, como su único amigo, por ser la única persona aparte de Jun en quien podía confiar.

Caminó hasta su lado y se aferró a su cintura, haciéndole saber que su dolor era también su dolor. Ese estúpido ambientalista de mentalidad cerrada ¿Cómo había considerado inmoral amar a alguien como él?

Ya encontraría la manera de interrumpir esa boda y salvar a su mejor amigo de la soledad. Después de todo ella era la sacerdotisa Anna y si podía con un montón de adolescentes hacía un par de años, podría con esos hombres maduros mientras los acompañaba a los peligros de la pelea de shamanes.

"_Hao¿Dónde estás?"_

Su llamado irrumpió en las habitaciones de la pensión, en las paredes de los edificios de Tokyo, en cada rincón del planeta en el que se le hizo posible encontrarle a él.

Y el estaba escuchando, en un desierto demasiado parecido al de sus sueños, aún cegado por el dolor de la traición y el amargo sabor de la derrota en la punta de la lengua. Anna seguía desafiándolo, seguía buscándolo para poder burlarse de él.

Porque no la sabía suya, la sabía de su hermano. Y la rabia le atravesaba el pecho mientras los objetos a su alrededor volaban en llamas por los aires.

"¿Amo Hao se encuentra bien?"

La voz era de Marion, que tenía el mismo contraste de cabello rubio y ojos negros que lo hacía enloquecer. Se acercó a él y se le ofreció completa.

"¡No puedo olvidar¡No puedo olvidarla!" Tomó a la rubia del cabello mientras unía sus labios con violencia y lágrimas de frustración se agolpaban en su mirada atormentada.

Sus cuerpos se unieron ansiosos, una entregándose por amor, porque si había algo que odiara más que esos estúpidos humanos, era a esa sacerdotisa que hacía sufrir a su señor. Ella lo daría todo por él, se sentiría honrada de que la deseara, de que la tocara. En ese momento el la acariciaba, la besaba, pero sabía muy en el fondo que era con Anna Kyouyama con quien se deshacía en sueños.

Porque Hao también soñaba, soñaba que ella se le entregaba, que le suplicaba porque la hiciese terminar. Que temblaba con cada toque de sus manos, con cada caricia que le daba, con cada beso ella lo invitaba a explorar aún más.

¡Esos sueños! Cada vez más reales, cada vez más placenteros. La deseaba, cómo la deseaba. Pero sobre todas las cosas deseaba que lo amase, solamente a él, al shaman más poderoso del mundo a Hao Asakura.

Entre gemidos Marion se abrió para él, mientras en su mente se maquinaba una idea, haría cualquier cosa para dejar de verlo sufrir por amor.

"¿Por que no la captura amo Hao?" Hao deslizó la lengua por su cuello bajando más y más "¿Porqué no la castiga¡Ah!" Un pequeño mordisco en la marca de la yugular.

"Así tendría tiempo de sobra para darse cuenda de que solamente es suya, suya y de nadie más"

Hao se detuvo y buscó la complicidad de su seguidora más fiel y despiadada. Marion al mismo tiempo, maquinaba la idea de deshacerse de esa rubia estúpida una vez que le tuviera entre sus manos.

_¿Secuestrarla¿Ca__stigarla?_

La joven se abandonó a sus caricias mientras el joven devoraba de nuevo sus labios con rapidez.

Le enseñaría con sangre a no traicionarle, la doblegaría hasta que aceptase amarlo con una pasión y igual o mayor a la de él. La traería aquí de nuevo, a su lado. Y la haría pagar cada uno de esos pecados que había cometido, siendo el primero haberse separado de él. Hay de su pobre hermano y de sus tontos amigos si buscaba volver a intervenir.

"Tal vez, Marion. Tal vez..."

**Continuará...**

_Notas de la autora:_

Okay, no hay nada que pueda decir en mi defensa. Salvo que me encargan mucha tarea en el bachillerato pero ni eso sería una excusa por el abandono de esta historia.

Espero que a esa gente que me ha mandado reviews a lo largo de la temporada quede un poco satisfecha con este capítulo. Hasta hoy la historia ya no tenía sentido, se me habían acabado las ideas, hasta que me senté en el ordenador con el único motivo de encontrarle una línea a este fanfic.

Actualizaré a medida de que encuentre ratitos para escribir. No coman ansias, alfín de cuentas lo hago por ustedes.

**Dedicatoria:** A Aki-chan por el apoyo en la vida real, por aguantar mis zonzeras y el apoyo que alguna vez le dió a este fic. Quería darte el capítulo de cumpleaños pero me ganó así que tendré que pensar en otra cosa para variar.

Kanna.


End file.
